Westshore Point
"Damn magnet's failing... hold on! Why don't you take a spin around the beach until you got a feel for the car? When you're done, head for the slope, down by the water." - Noriko, the Dockyard's local Crane operator to a Forgotten driving the coveted Scout Car. ---- Westshore point, also known simply as "Shorepoint", is a Forgotten base that appears on the northern West Sea shores, located near the Great Plains. Overview Very close to a small Minor Tribes camp, Westshore Point is the first of a string of Rebel outposts scattered along the West Sea Coast. Iit precedes New Little Edessa, and seems to have once been a group of warehouses and dockyards of Talon Industries before the Chima Civil War. As most of the time along the coast, shipwrecks are lying in the sand when low-tide happens nearby. Features Shorepoint has two entrances: one is accessible from train yards leading out to the rest of Chima and leads to an old garage/warehouse with damaged cars, then to what appears to be the main building, where the radio, supplies and wounded Forgotten being looked after can be found. Additionally, the base houses numerous Scout Cars which can be lowered on the beach by a crane located among the piers. The second entrance to the base can be accessed from the beach by climbing a ladder leading to the main pier. In order to keep Antlions from jumping up into the base, two stolen Emplacement Guns manned by two Forgotten are mounted on each side of the crane's dock. Multiple other defenses, being Stinger Sites and numerous guard towers guard the base from all sides. Notable Personnel The leader of Shorepoint is apparently Leon, a Lion whom was a former Lion Royal Guard. The mechanic and crane operator is a bat man named Noriko. The base also includes other Rebels such as Winston, seemingly the Forgotten’s only Wolf, Spaniel the Spider and Eaacob the Eagle, an unnamed nurse who takes care of the wounded, and a "Vortigaunt" (Forgotten Raven Thieve/spy). Spalyx Vance apparently spent some time there with the aforementioned above, since she states they are the ones who left there the Scout Car they both "put together". Dock 137 The Dock 137 also known as the Pier 137 is a former Talon Industries facility and a stopping point of their freight. Dock 137 consists of a small warehouse district and a pier, situated where the ocean and a dried up inlet meet. This area was used as a Resistance base for a time, but was occupied by the Combine prior to Gordon's arrival. Several halls, sheds and hangars are located here, as well as a water tower and a magnetic crane, used previously for unloading TI-owned ships, which are both overlooking the whole district. Many containers can be seen in the Dock 137, along with wooden crates, barrels and wrecked vehicles. Sands of the dry seabed, on which rest a couple of ships and wrecked boats, are home to many Antlions. These docks were also home of where many major naval vessels of the Ravens were built, including the half-built WRMS Razar by former Wings Row Monarchy engineers, as to spur anti talon industries sentiment in Chima. This, however, failed as these ravens were run off by Bats attacking this dockyard and were never since inhabited again until the Forgotten arrived to claim this as their. Category:Forgotten Category:Locations Category:Talon Industries Category:All Articles Category:The West Sea